With the development of mobile internet technology, the use of mobile terminals for information processing, communication and even transaction is increasing. A large amount of business or privacy information is saved in the mobile terminals such as a mobile phone, etc., so that the mobile terminal, information security of the Internet and on-line transaction security have received increasing concern and attention. People tend not to set a boot password when using mobile terminals such as the mobile phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer etc., and therefore once the mobile terminals such as the mobile phone are stolen or lost, the information stored will be inevitably leaked, leading to serious mental damage and property losses. In particular, problems of information security and identity authentication on mobile intelligent terminals become increasingly prominent.
For safety and convenience considerations, intelligent terminals have begun to be integrated with biometric recognition function for identity authentication. Mobile apparatus have been successfully integrated with a face recognition or fingerprint recognition device for identity recognition. However, these identity recognition devices have disadvantages, for example, the recognition accuracy of face recognition technology is low, thus may not be used independently to solve problems of high level information security such as serving as an alternative to online payment password. The shortcoming of the fingerprint recognition technology lies in that when it is integrated in the mobile terminal, a fingerprint acquisition hardware module is additionally required, which leads not only to an aesthetically spoiled appearance and an increased volume of the mobile terminal, but also an increased cost. In addition, as a person's fingerprint is easy to forge, the fingerprint recognition technology can be disadvantageous for information security of a higher level. Moreover, as a feature exposed at the surface of a human body, the fingerprint is also vulnerable to being damaged by outside influence, thus cannot serve as an effective and stable identity recognition method. Compared with the face recognition and fingerprint recognition technologies, iris recognition has the advantages of high uniqueness, high stability, non-invasiveness, etc.
To sum up, for the problems and new trends mentioned above, an optical path design, an imaging module, etc., in an existing iris recognition device are unable to meet the requirement for miniaturization. Besides, the iris recognition method has low computing efficiency and is susceptible to noise, thus there still remains large room for improvements in accuracy, real-time performance, etc. How to design and achieve an accurate and rapid iris image quality detection method that may be applicable to complex scenes remains an ongoing challenge. In order to solve the above problems, the present invention designs and develops an iris image recognition device with rich interaction functions which may be applied to mobile terminals and a method thereof.